With the development in computer science, cloud computing is widely used and has become more popular. Cloud computing, a kind of internet-based computing approach, can be progressed through several computers communicated by the internet. Alternatively, several computers are capable of accessing services or information from a host server. The cloud storage service allows the users to access data stored in the host server through the internet, which means users can store certain data in the host server instead of storing the data in their own computers. Hence, certain files can be downloaded in anywhere only if the internet is available there.
A cloud storage service comprises an internet storage server. A bearing plate of the internet storage server is usually equipped with a display panel. The display panel has status signals indicating the use of the electrical connecting slots located inside the bearing plate. However, the display panel is fixed on the bearing plate by screwing from the inside surface of the bearing plate. When the display panel is failed and needs to be removed, some components located inside the bearing plate need to be removed first, and then the screws need to be loosened from the inside of the bearing plate. Therefore, it is inconvenient for users to replace the display panel.